Con apuesta o sin ella
by Whitemiko5
Summary: ஐOne Shotஐ Es mala idea el estar apostando sobre algo tan serio...¡pero al diablo!, yo no seré la que pierda. —Sango...¿que tan difícil puede ser?—. —Estás loca Kagome, quisiera verte en mi situación—. De acuerdo...apostemos, estaré feliz de verte trabajar como loca, mientras yo me siento tan feliz como cerdo en un chiquero...Reto ¡Siéntate!


Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

Con apuesta o sin ella

La verdad es que aún no sabía como había llegado a esa situación tan…¿Cómo decirlo?

_Complicada…_

Si bien a mi llegada todo había transcurrido normalmente; dentro de lo que cabe claro está, Inuyasha me construyó una casa, nos casamos y todos felices y comimos perdices.

Pero como siempre…había algo que tenía que recordarme que la vida no es lo mismo sin situaciones vergonzosas, y que nos pusieran constantemente a prueba con la intención de conocer nuestra capacidad para soportar bochornos.

_Y esta no era la excepción._

Tragué saliva con nerviosismo, sin quitarme de encima de _mí _marido, sintiendo debajo de mi cuerpo el instante en que su corazón redobló el bombeo de sangre, como si en cualquier momento éste fuera a estallar.

El ojo sano de Kaede nos señalaba con descaro, para después entrecerrarlo ligeramente en clara actitud de reproche. Algunos carraspeos forzados se escucharon a las espaldas de la anciana que nos observaba con ganas de propinarnos un golpe con su arco.

Mis ojos viajaron hacia los rostros avergonzados de los adultos ahí presentes, que cubrían los ojos de los niños, temiendo que estos pudieran ver algo que no debían. Y después mi mirada reparó en mi p_seudo _amiga Sango, que me sonreía de manera forzada y casi demencial.

Estaba claro que esta vez…la suerte no se encontraba de mi parte.

¿Quieren saber la estupidez por la cual, me encuentro en el momento más incómodo jamás experimentado en mi vida?

Pues yo se los contaré…

…

—¡Sango que alegría verte!—chillé sonriendo alegremente, levantándome del césped, olvidando momentáneamente la canasta con hiervas que me había llevado a ese prado en primer lugar.

La aludida se acercó con prisa hacia mí, correspondiendo mi sonrisa y agitando su mano a la par de una melodiosa risa.

—¡Kagome!, te estaba buscando…—respondió la exterminadora, llegando hasta mí, nos observamos un momento e instantes después nos dejamos caer sentadas sin preocupaciones sobre el pasto.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿se puede saber por qué?—pregunté con genuina curiosidad atrayendo mis piernas hacia mi cruzándolas. Sango carraspeo ligeramente, ruborizándose un poco.

—Pues…la verdad es que discutí un poco en la mañana con Miroku, ese hombre es un asno—musitó con algo de enfado impreso en sus palabras. Yo reí sonoramente, la verdad es que me causaba gracia los apelativos que solía mi amiga otorgarle a su marido.

—Vamos Sango, sabes que ese hombre no es precisamente el más brillante del mundo, no por nada es tan amigo de Inuyasha—repuse soltando una carcajada de nueva cuenta, siendo secundada por mi amiga.

—Hay Kagome, como eres…por lo menos Inuyasha no sale con las perversiones de Miroku—hace una pausa interrumpiendo su risa y volviéndose a enfurruñar—hace rato tuve que golpear en la cabeza a Miroku con un cucharón, porque quería pasarse de listo…dijo que hace rato que había pensado en encargar el cuarto hijo; ese cabrón…—gruñó generando un sonido con los dientes, muy parecido al de una tiza siendo tallada contra una pizarra.

Yo tuve ganas de chocar mi palma contra mi frente, ¿Qué esperaba?, si cuando viajábamos se la pasaba proponiéndoselo a cuanta mujer potencialmente fértil encontraba, y cuando se comprometieron se la pasó con el tema del número durante una semana.

—Sango…si no mal recuerdo el número oficial fue fijado en nueve—articulé con precaución, sabiendo que lo más posible era que mi querida exterminadora se encabronara.

—¡No tenía por qué tomárselo tan literal!—bufó en respuesta la castaña agregando otro porciento a su mal humor.

—Vamos Sango…si tú lo aceptaste, supongo que tienes que cumplirlo—hago una pausa disfrutando escasamente de la mirada fulminante que me proporcionó—además, no puede ser tan difícil—agregué restándole importancia al asunto, generando una mueca de despreocupación en mi rostro.

La quijada de Sango casi choca contra el piso, mientras me observaba con una ceja tan alzada que creía que podría llegar a quedársele ahí. Aún no le daba crédito a mis palabras seguramente.

—¿¡Qué no debe de ser difícil?!—apremió incrédula—¡ya te quisiera ver en mi situación!, como Inuyasha no te ha pedido ningún hijo…que harías en mi situación señora la vida es fácil—declaró imprimiendo un toque de enfado en sus palabras, adoptando una posición rígida.

¿Señora la vida es fácil?

_Eso era nuevo…_

Fruncí el ceño con notoriedad, ¿Qué si era fácil?, claro que era fácil, Inuyasha era demasiado tímido para pedirle un hijo directamente, pero sabía de buena fuente (Miroku), que se moría por formar una familia con ella.

Si iban a tener retoños, ¿Qué caso tenía postergarlo?

—Claro que es fácil, de todas formas terminarás aceptándolo, ¿Por qué no lo haces desde ahora sin hacer tanto alboroto?—refuté con la clara intención de picarla. No era algo que hiciera seguido, pero nunca sobraba un momento de calidad entre amigas, y si eso incluía algo referente a joder gente…

_Mucho mejor._

Sango pareció tomarse muy a pecho mi comentario, y se levantó enfurecida, mirándome con fiereza desde su altura. Yo la observé sorprendida, no esperaba que se prendiera tan rápido.

—¡Es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo!—hace una pausa, cambiando su mueca enfadada por una burlona—¡apuesto lo que sea a que tú no podrías embarazarte antes que yo!—exclamó alzando con notoriedad la voz, señalándome con el dedo.

_¿Acaso acabo de escuchar un reto?_

Sonreí con suficiencia, si eso era un desafío no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Además…no es como si al embarazarse perdiera algo, era algo que ya rondaba su mente mucho antes, de siquiera regresar.

Pobre Sango…se arrepentiría de haber apostado.

Me levanté con la misma presteza que ella lo hizo y le correspondí su sonrisa con una de suficiencia, muy parecida a la de Inuyasha.

—¡Acepto el reto!, ¿Qué apostamos?—cuestioné tensando mis hombros. Ella se quedó pensativa un momento y regresó a la realidad chasqueando los dedos con desmedida emoción.

—¡La que pierda tendrá que cocinarle a la otra y su marido, durante todo el embarazo, y limpiar su cabaña!—declaró ensanchando su sonrisa de superioridad, extendiendo su mano derecha con la muda invitación de cerrar el pacto.

Por una milésima de segundo me pregunté si era buena idea hacer esto…después de todo Sango tiene ya tres hijos de experiencia, y dos por partida doble.

_Pero…_

Al carajo, no sería ella la que perdiera, que Sango se fuera preparando para limpiar que su casa era grande, y el estómago de Inuyasha aún más, mientras que ella estará feliz tumbada en su cama engordando cual cerdo en chiquero.

—¡Acepto!, te aviso Sango…tendrás que resignarte a ser fastidiada en la mañana para hacerle el desayuno al pozo sin fondo que tiene Inuyasha por estómago—manifesté chocando su mano con la mía, apretándola con firmeza.

—Eso quisieras Kagome, seré feliz viéndote como le cocinas a mi familia—bufó sin borrar en ningún momento su burlona sonrisa.

—Ok…pero para hacerlo más interesante, solo tenemos dos días y medio para cumplir nuestro cometido, después de eso, nada de actividad que tú ya sabes…y a esperar quién ganó, si en ese plazo ninguna de las dos ganamos, ambas nos joderemos a hacer las tareas de la otra—especifiqué, sin perder el encanto de la atmósfera desafiante. Sango solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ok…ahora en el momento que nos soltáramos correríamos como si no existiera mañana a buscar a nuestros maridos; para…

_Ya saben cosas..._

_De adultos._

—Y comienza…—empieza Sango sin soltar mi mano, haciendo notable la tensión en esos momentos. Había nueve meses de trabajo forzado en juego, y desde luego que ninguna de las dos quería ser la jodida.

—Ahora…—completé iniciando una guerra de miradas con mi mejor amiga. En un segundo nos soltamos y corrimos como dementes hacia la aldea, permitiéndome el olvido de mi canasta.

_Bah, después haría a Sango ir por ella._

_Cuando le ganara claro…_

Seguimos corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, y vaya que Sango me estaba llevando algo de ventaja, malditos sean esos tres años de sedentarismo en mi época.

…

De la maleza salieron un par de niños con los ojos abiertos como platos, la niña estuvo a punto de hacer al zorro tropezar debido a sus largas mangas, por lo que ella se disculpa avergonzada.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?—pregunta atónito el zorrito, aún sin creer lo que presenció momentos antes.

—Lo siento Shippo, fui muy torpe—se disculpó la niña apenada, creyendo que el niño se refería a su reciente torpeza. Éste se giró con rapidez, temiendo que se pusiera a llorar.

—No Rin no por eso—hace una pausa observando como la pequeña se calma—hablo de lo que dijeron Sango y Kagome, ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?—repitió el niño forzando su mirada a ubicar a las mujeres que corrían a la lejanía, escuchando sus alaridos de protesta al empezar a hacerse trampas entre ellas para caer.

La niña se quedó pensativa, buscando alguna explicación para eso. Shippo ya se había echo a la idea de que la inocencia de su amiga no la dejaría llegar a ninguna conclusión que se acercara a la verdad.

—¡Creo que solamente están jugando!—resolvió al final con una gran sonrisa. Por su parte Shippo deseó irse para atrás por semejante argumento. —¡Y yo quiero ayudarlas!—agregó sin perder en ningún momento su entusiasmo.

A Shippo le asaltó la duda, y se recuperó de su sorpresa.

—¿Cómo?—indagó el pequeño.

—Pues ayudando a una de las señoras en lograr su plan—respondió con simpleza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —¡Yo me pido a la señora Kagome!—agregó con rapidez la niña, dejando inconforme a Shippo.

—Pues ni modo, entonces yo a Sango…—respondió no muy contento Shippo.

—Entonces…el plan es ayudar a ganar a nuestra jugadora, y entorpecer a la otra…—indagó el zorro viéndose un destello de malicia en sus ojos. Haría sufrir al hanyou como marrano antes de ir al matadero, eso lo juraba.

Rin volvió a mostrarse pensativa, analizando las cosas.

—¡De acuerdo!, pero si jugamos tenemos que apostar algo también…¿Qué haremos?—completó la niña observando interrogante a su amigo. El zorro se mantuvo en silencio, maquinando alguna respuesta.

—No sé, un castigo, el que pierda…¡tendrá que lamerle los pies a Inuyasha!—chilló el niño, recibiendo en respuesta la notoria mueca de asco de Rin.

¡Los pies de Inuyasha apestan!

Una vez compuesta, volvió su sonrisa y reprodujeron la acción de las amigas antes presentes ahí, chocando sus manos.

—¡Que gane el mejor!—chillaron soltándose y comenzando a correr en la misma dirección que las chicas que desaparecieron hacía mucho tiempo.

…

¡Maldita sea mi suerte!, ¿Inuyasha no pudo escoger un mejor día para largarse con Miroku a matar youkai?

No se había ido en toda la semana, pero claro, se va ahora que lo necesito…

Llevaba tres horas aplastada en el piso del comedor de Sango, escuchando los gritos lejanos de las gemelas, y destrozándome con la mirada con ella.

De pronto, un ruido en el recibidor nos hizo reaccionar, levantándonos como resorte de nuestros lugares. Nos fulminamos por última vez con la mirada, lo bueno acaba de comenzar.

—¡Maldito monje vicioso, solo esto me faltaba no soy tu mula de carga infeliz!—escuchamos el grito de Inuyasha, mientras que para mí sonó como el mismísimo coro de los ángeles. Que Sango se jodiera, ella iba a ganar.

—Vamos Inuyasha…solo son unos cuantos costales—regresó Miroku con su acostumbrado tono de voz embaucador, al tiempo que entraban por la puerta. Cuando divisé a mi marido entrando con dificultad, dejando caer los costales al lado. Me lancé como gato sobre él, siendo recibida a duras penas por él.

—¡Carajo Kagome!, ¿Qué te pasa, te volviste loca?—renegó el albino sosteniéndome en brazos, ya que en un momento casi me le resbalo.

—¡Inuyasha!, ¡vámonos a casa tengo algo muy importante que decirte!—grité aferrándome con fuerza a su cuello, sintiendo como el rostro de mi amado se calentaba, debido a su rubor. Giré mi rostro para ver el siniestro de mi querida amiga, se notaba que se encontraba encabronada por mi rapidez.

A empujones me llevé a Inuyasha a la casa, que no dejaba de vociferar, ¿Cuál es la maldita prisa mujer?, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás loca?

En el camino veloz a nuestra cabaña nos encontramos con Rin, que se acercó ansiosa hacia nosotros. Nos detuvimos, yo me sentí casi avergonzada por ver a Rin en mi actitud; pero recordé que ni siquiera Inuyasha lo sabía, así que no hay problema.

—¡Señora Kagome!, ¿ya se va a su casa?—preguntó con inocencia la niña, yo me sonrojé de golpe, soy un asco de persona….

—Em si Rin, ¿necesitas algo?—indagué con ganas de que me dijera que no, a lo que ella negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

—¿Ha visto a la señora Sango o al señor Miroku?—inquirió sonriendo de una manera extraña.

Oh Dios, de veras _casi_, me siento mal por lo que voy a hacer, pero como he dicho.

_Casi._

Era mi oportunidad de joderles el momento a mis queridos amigos.

—¡Sí!, ¡están en su cabaña!—grité un poco más de energética de lo normal, recibiendo en respuesta un asentimiento de la niña, que poco después corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Regresé mi mirada hacia mi marido, que me observaba como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¡Nos estábamos yendo Inuyasha!—recordé ignorando su mirada confundida, y comencé a aventarlo de nuevo hacia nuestro hogar.

…

¡Me lleva la madre!

¿Cómo diablos era que no había podido hacer nada en todo este tiempo?, cada vez que se quedaba a solas con Inuyasha, y le comunicaba las ganas de…

Ya saben…

_El cuchi cuchi…_

¡Llegaba Shippo y todo se iba a la mierda.

La primera vez, ya estábamos iniciando el asunto, y de pronto sale Shippo de la nada, y le deja caer a Inuyasha una estatua en la cabeza; matando al acto la atmósfera apasionada.

Después de eso Inuyasha estaba tan encabronado que se pasó la tarde persiguiéndolo por toda la región.

Por la noche, me había mostrado lo suficientemente cariñosa para volver a antojar a mi esposo, y cuando ya juraba que estaba por cumplirlo. Una jodida tormenta se cernió sobre nosotros, y por la puerta entra disparado Shippo, alojándose en mi regazo, temblando de frío.

Esta vez fui yo la que mandó a dormir a Inuyasha, ya que éste quiso echar a Shippo de la cabaña para continuar. La verdad no me sentí con el corazón tan frío como para hacerlo.

Por la mañana, no se concretó nada, ya que para empezar, Inuyasha, estaba enojado conmigo por haberlo echo que se sentara ayer por haber golpeado a Shippo. Y por otra parte, el pequeño no había querido irse en toda la mañana, alegando que estaba muy cansado.

La tarde se me fue buscando unas hierbas que según Shippo, me trajo el recado de ir a buscarlas al bosque. Inuyasha me había seguido con la intención de reconciliarnos; y de nuevo todo iba estupendamente, hasta la ropa había comenzado a estorbar, cuando llegó Kaede y casi nos mata de un infarto al corazón.

En la noche fui lo suficientemente precavida como para atrancar todas las puertas y ventanas, con la clara intención de no permitir que Shippo entrara. Cuando Inuyasha se asomó por la puerta, lo obligué a entrar, y cerré la puerta tras él. No había echo nada cuando me di la vuelta y vi una peluda cola sobresaliendo del trasero de Inuyasha.

_Y me quise morir._

_¡Era Shippo!_

_¡Santa mierda!, casi hago algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda mi vida._

—¡Hey Shippo!, ¿Por qué jodidos te encierras con mi mujer?—bramó enfurecido Inuyasha afuera , para instantes después echar la puerta abajo de una patada.

No intervine cuando Inuyasha golpeó a su clon en la cabeza, ocasionando que regresara a su forma original, y que saliera fuera, para lanzarlo a volar con toda la fuerza de su brazo.

Obviamente, no hicimos nada esa noche, nos habíamos quedado sin puerta, y peor aún habíamos despertado a todo el pueblo.

…

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, en el piso en una posición comprometedora con mi hombre, en un prado donde se suponía, nadie iba.

¿Por qué jodidos?

—Creo que llegamos en mal momento…—murmuró la anciana recuperándose de su sorpresa. —No veo por ningún lado el peligro que mencionó Shippo—agregó la mujer girándose a ver al mocoso que antes había pasado desapercibido.

Ok…jamás llegué a pensar el castigar a Shippo, pero…

¡Carajo se había pasado!

Afortunadamente antes de que hiciera nada, Inuyasha me alzó, y con premura me cubrió correctamente con mi yukata que estaba desarreglada. Y pescó en el aire a Shippo que había deseado desmaterializarse delante nosotros.

Lo siguiente fueron tantos golpes que iban más rápido que nuestra vista.

Cerramos los ojos todos los presentes, la verdad es que sabia que Inuyasha nunca le daría una paliza, pero esta vez me tentaba el que lo hiciera.

—¡Haber si así a aprendes a dejar de joderme la vida enano del demonio!—rugió el albino lejos de calmarse. Gruñendo como perro rabioso.

—¡No sé en que estaba pensando al meterme a jugar con Rin esto!—chilló lastimeramente el zorrito, dejándonos impactadas a Sango y a mí, mientras que los otros no sabían ni que onda con eso.

La exterminadora bajó su mirada hacia la niña que permanecía a su lado, la cual solo sonrió con nerviosismo aparentando inocencia.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!—berreamos al mismo tiempo, los aldeanos y Kaede, decidieron poner los pies en polvorosa y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Solo permanecieron ahí Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo y Rin.

—Creo que esto quiere decir…que nadie ganó—musitó Rin sin saber bien que decir.

Los hombres se miraron confundidos, todos habían actuado jodidamente raro últimamente.

…

Después de habernos calmado lo suficiente, supimos que verdad o no, ninguna de las dos había ganado, así que ni modo…tendríamos que limpiar y cocinar para la casa de la otra.

—De acuerdo Sango…perdí miserablemente—reconocí cabizbaja, ignorando el rostro confundido de mi querido esposo, que seguía sin saber que demonios sucedía.

—No te preocupes Kagome…yo igual—declaró mi amiga acercándose hacia mí, colocando su mano en mi hombro, para después romper en llanto ambas, llorando abrazadas.

—¿Qué mierda?—preguntó Inuyasha girándose a ver al monje, el cual tampoco sabía que carajos.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, y con bastante pesadez, y como si fuera a un funeral. Shippo le lanzó su trompo mágico a Inuyasha, tirándolo al suelo al acto, profiriendo tantas maldiciones solamente dignas de un carretonero.

Con actitud solemne Rin y Shippo se acercaron a Inuyasha, y bajo la mirada atónita de todos, cada uno levantó un pie de él, se miraron apesumbrados y…

Los lamieron…

_Horror…_

Shippo soportaba bastante mal las ganas de llorar, y Rin había caído desmayada; mientras que Inuyasha ponía una cara de espanto, posiblemente de lo horrible que sintió.

Miroku había caído a suelo de la risa, y Sango estaba paralizada.

Yo…creía seriamente que me había golpeado la cabeza esta mañana.

…

—Miroku…recuérdame…¿Por qué jodidos estamos haciendo esto?—gruñó Inuyasha agachándose para poder pasar la escoba por debajo de su cama, que en estos precisos momentos odiaba como nunca.

El aludido suspiró, la verdad es que él no la pasaba nada mejor limpiando los muebles.

—Porque nuestras amadas mujercitas, al final no pudieron cumplir su propia apuesta, y tuvimos que hacerlo nosotros—explicó con voz cansina el monje, lamentándose lo gay que se veía limpiando con un plumero.

—Sesshomaru, malnacido—refunfuñó sobándose la mejilla que tenía un marcado moretón, que comenzaba a tornarse verde.

La razón, Sesshomaru llegó cerca de dos meses después a visitar a Rin, y al pen…sativo de Shippo se le ocurrió mencionar la apuesta de lamerle los pies a Inuyasha.

Un puñetazo fue el pago para Inuyasha, que sin deberla ni temerla tuvo que aguantarse, así como una amenaza de regalo.

—A Rin nunca la verás acercándose de nuevo a ti sucio animal—

Y para Shippo una patada hasta nuevas tierras, por cortesía de un youkai sumamente indignado.

—¡Vamos chicos!, está comenzando a darme hambre…—llamé con voz cansina, sobando mi voluminoso vientre con cariño.

—Estos hombres…—murmuró Sango abanicándose con trabajo, hacía un calor…sudábamos como cerdos, esto no era lo que buscaba precisamente al principio.

Al final ambas perdimos la apuesta, pero nunca ninguna dijo que no se podía volver a intentar…

¿Oh sí?

~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~

¡Hola!

Amigas…aquí tienen el reto que había prometido para el Foro ¡Siéntate!, mi querida Rinsami, espero haber logrado cumplir tus expectativas. No sé que piensen…pero si me lo piden puedo hacer un capítulo extra para explicar el calvario que les ocasionó Rin a Sango y Miroku.

No me sentí bien el hacer tan rápido la descripción de las cosas que hizo Shippo para arruinar los encuentros de Inuyasha, pero…no sé, quizás pueda describirlo de mejor manera en otro capítulo.

Si desean que explique a fondo eso, solo bastará que cinco personitas me lo pidan.

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero poder volver a estar por aquí jodiendo pronto.

Besos…


End file.
